Sand and sediment tends to accumulate in locations such as the entrances to harbors due to the deposit of sand and sediment by tidal flow of water. The existence of sandbars can create serious environmental and navigational hazards. Such accumulations require at least periodic dredging at great expense and disruption of water traffic.
The present invention is directed to a novel system which eliminates the accumulation of the sand or sediment that would normally be deposited on the bottom of an inlet, into a permanently located catch basin from which the sand/sediment can be continuously or periodically removed by water pumps capable of moving water and sand.
A number of U.S. patents have been devoted to the problem of preventing beach erosion and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,806 discloses a beach erosion jetty configuration wherein the jetties are curved to stop or prevent a vacuum effect which causes beach erosion. Swift currents running in or out of inlets create a Venturi effect that pulls sand-laden waters from nearby and sometimes distant shorelines. In accordance with the present invention, jetties are provided with curved ends that negate the loss of precious sand. Such curved jetties function as erosion control devices and actually stop and prevent erosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,369 discloses an apparatus and method carried out thereby for preventing formation of sand bars from sand or silt at the outlet of a body of water emptying from inland into another body of water, such as a lake or the sea and the like. At least one elongated gutter is provided at the outlet of a body of water from inland to another or receiving body of water, such as a lake or the sea. The gutter is disposed above the level of the water in the outlet and may or may not extend through the mouth of the outlet into the receiving body of water. Water is pumped into the gutter to an overflow condition so that it spills over the edges, and by gravity falls and creates a splash erosion condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,009 discloses a pre-cast reinforced concrete catch-basin of larger than conventional catch-basin dimensions, which includes a solid horizontal bottom wall with a solid, hollow, cylindrical side wall upstanding therefrom to about half the height of the catch-basin. The lower half thus forms a sealed, unapertured, undrained sump receptacle for collecting drain water and silt and allowing sand to settle out. The hollow, cylindrical, upper half contains leaching openings which extend through from the inside to the outside of the wall, from top to bottom, for discharging cleared water to the surrounding, stone-lined earth without plugging or clogging and without polluting nearby wells, brooks, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,926 discloses a method and apparatus for land reclamation which includes utilizing groyne-like structures, including spaced stanchions to which are mounted porous screens and wherein the screens are vertically adjustable as material is deposited during the reclamation process. In some embodiments, the screens are carried by sleeves slidable on spaced stanchions. In other embodiments, the screens may be sectional and carried by multiple sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,681 discloses a permeable breakwater for submerged offshore or seawall retentive installation that includes a base and permeable opposed sides terminating at an upwardly projecting permeable wave wall. The breakwater is located offshore to cause moderate to heavy waves to break further offshore, thereby dissipating their energy before reaching the beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,020 discloses a sub-tidal platform adapted to be placed under water in front of a beach comprising a support structure having at least two upwardly extending, spaced-apart side walls extending along vertical planes. Each side wall has a bottom adapted to rest on a generally horizontal surface and a sloping, upwardly extending edge which is at an acute angle with respect to the bottom. A plurality of interconnecting members extends between the side walls for maintaining them in an upright position. The interconnecting members are positioned adjacent to the sloping edge of the side walls. A plurality of gates are pivotally connected to the interconnecting members of the support structure for controlling fluid flow through the space between the side walls. The gates open in response to incoming fluid flow through the gates and close in response to outgoing fluid flow in the opposite direction. The gates, when in their closed position, combine to form a sloping wall which substantially blocks the flow of fluid through the space between the side walls and deposits fluid-carried material in the space formed by the side walls and the sloped wall.
While there have been a number of prior art systems directed toward preventing beach erosion, there has not been a systems that adequately addresses the problem of preventing sand bar creation in inlets. There has not been a system that provides a simple, yet inventive basin which accumulates sand and sediment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which functions to prevent the accumulation of sediment in inlets and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for collecting sand and sediment, comprising singular or multi-piece casing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which permits the removal of sand and sediment by means of a pump and piping.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.